


Untitled {for now}

by nico_221



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Draco Malfoy Angst, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, draco isn’t a complete ass, in like twenty minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_221/pseuds/nico_221
Summary: I’ll add the summary later because my internet connection is utter shit right now





	Untitled {for now}

Draco  
I walked from the Great Hall at a fast pace. The door to the bathroom shut and I knelt beside the toilet, my stomach churning; I threw up. With my throat burning, I threw up two more times and flushed the toilet, heart pounding. My eyes stung as I sat there for a moment to catch my breath before getting up and opening the door. I went to the sink, rinsed my mouth out with mouthwash, and sighed, nearly unable to hold myself up. I looked up- oh Merlin’s beard, bloody hell!  
“Potter? W-what’re you?”  
“Going to the bathroom. You?” His voice drawled, his face concerned.   
“Feeling a bit sick, probably ate something bad,” I mumbled, moving sluggishly towards the door to leave. I heard the sound of water running and then Harry appeared in front of me.   
“Malfoy, you-“  
“Out of my way Potter!” I pushed past him and into the hallway where everyone was starting in their way back to their common rooms and dorms. I slipped into my dorm and changed quickly before climbing into bed. I spelled the curtains shut and laid down, unable to sleep.   
The next morning I crawled out of bed and dressed as slow as I possibly could, wanting to avoid the dining hall. I sat down at the Slytherin table and blocked out the immensely loud chattering.   
“Hey!” I looked up and Pansy pushed a piece of toast into my hands. I took it and nibbled on it until we had to go onto classes. Double potions with the Gryffindors, great. I walked towards the potions room and Professor Snape stood in front of the door.   
“Mr. Malfoy,” I looked up and he seemed concerned in just the slightest way. “You’ve been looking a bit ill since you’ve gotten back. Do I need to write your father?” I frantically shook my head.   
“No Sir,” he frowned but nodded and I walked into the classroom. I sat down and rested my forehead against the table. Someone slid into the seat next to me.   
“Malfoy, I have a question, or two,” Potter, again. I picked my head up and glared at him.   
“Could you just leave me alone?” He shook his head.   
“Malfoy, please. I just wanna help,”  
“You can help by shutting up and leaving me be,”  
“But-“  
“Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy,” Snape stood above both of us. “Am I interrupting something?”  
“No Sir,” I replied and he walked away. I glared at Harry and he frowned back. The class continued and Harry didn’t bother me again, thankfully. But, lucky me, Snape paired us together to try and create a Dizziness Draught. Harry was cutting up mandrake leaves and I was chopping away at a root of some kind.   
“You get the horse hair?” Harry nodded as he added the leaves. I added the morning glory seeds while staring at it in discontent. They cause nausea and hallucinations but hopefully the horse hair counters it enough. I added the root and I stirred it slowly.   
“Professor, I think we’re done,” Snape walked over and watched us looked at each other in turn.   
“Malfoy, drink it,” He handed me a cup and I looked up at him.   
“Drink it? I don’t trust Potter to not mess it up, have him drink it!” I can’t believe him. Sure I trusted Harry but not enough to drink a potion he made. Hell I wouldn’t drink a potion I made! Trying to keep my hand from shaking, I scooped up some of the potion and exhaled slowly. I drank it down as fast as I could and gripped the glass tightly in my hand.   
“Well? Did we manage to poison you?” Potter jokes and I frowned. I must’ve done something more than that because his face suddenly went dreadful. I was dizzy yes but also, I felt like my throat was clenching up. I knew it was a panic attack but I’d never felt one like this. My head was pounding and my stomach felt like it flipped itself.   
I rested my head on the desk and could feel my whole body shaking. Snape disappeared from my view and a minute later, he appeared and tried pushing my head up. “No! Don’t...” Harry’s hand was on my shoulder, shaking me viciously. “Get off of me! Potter don’t, don’t touch me,” my eyes burned so I rubbed my eyes and tried to focus on breathing. “Harry, I don’t wanna die. Don’t let me die,” Snape’s hands roughly pushed me off the desk and forced a potion bottle to my lips.   
“Malfoy, drink,” he demanded in an oddly soft voice. “Potter, give the potion a couple minutes then take him up to Madam Pomfrey. Everyone else, clean up whether or not you’re done and write an essay on why this happened. One foot of parchment,” whatever Snape made me drink must’ve been a calming Draught or something like that because I could feel my haywire emotions calming down but fighting against the overwhelming anxiety and fear building in my chest.   
Out of nowhere, I began sobbing. Tears falling, Harry gently placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed, inching his chair closer. “Is it a anxiety attack?” He asked softly. I nodded and he had an upset look on his face. “It’ll be alright Draco. I know how horrible they are. You aren’t going to die,” how’d he know?  
“Promise?”  
“Promise,” He threw an arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his shoulder. The classroom was now empty save for a slightly more concerned looking Professor Snape. I was able to breathe a little easier and Harry tightened his grip around my shoulders. “See? You’re alright Draco,” he mumbled, resting his head on mine.   
“Up to the infirmary with you two, I’ll let Professor McGonagall know that you’ll be late,”   
“Thank you Professor,” Harry slowly stood up and I followed suit, still leaning on him because my legs were a little shaky. “So, can we be friends now?”  
“We’ll see Potter,” he chuckled and smiled. Oh Merlin I love his smile, the stupid git. How did I fall for him? He lead me up to the infirmary and left for his next class. Madam Pomfrey checked me over and left me to rest. 

“Draco, wake up,” I slowly opened my eyes a crack and there was Harry, standing over me with his stupid smile on his face. “Hey, how was your sleep?” I nodded. Wait, no. That not right.   
“‘T’s fine,” He helped me sit up in the bed and handed me a plate with a sandwich on it.   
“It’s nearly dinner time, you need to eat,” his smile faltered and I began picking off pieces of bread to eat. “Dray, are you starving yourself?” Harry asked softly, sitting on the bed.   
“No, I just...” he scooted up so he was sitting next to me in to bed and I rested my head on his shoulder again. “I can’t keep food down. I’ve tried and I just, throw it up,” why am I telling him this? I don’t need to divulge everything about myself just because he helped me through a panic attack.   
“Draco, I’m sorry. That’s awful,” he slid down a little and I moved so I was leaning against his chest. Why I did it, I don’t know but I didn’t regret it. He wrapped his arms around me and I shut my eyes again. I fell asleep again listening to his heartbeat. Merlin it was the best terrible choice I’ve ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any tips or ideas, leave a comment please


End file.
